Karma Tastes So Sweet
by ThouShallNotBeNamed
Summary: Rachel sees Quinn break up with Finn, and decides to get payback on Finn for all the heartbreak he caused her.


Rachel watched in satisfaction at Quinn yelling at Finn.

"You KISSED Santana! On VALENTINE'S DAY? And you didn't TELL ME?" Quinn yelled angrily at Finn.

"W-we weren't together, at the time. And she kissed me!"

"Whatever, we are OVER" she growled, before pushing him, turning on her heel, and stomped away.

Quickly, with the locker shielding her happy face, she dialed the familiar number, and spoke into the receiver.

"Kurt? About that makeover…"

Thankfully, it was a Friday, so Kurt had a weekend to trash her old clothes, get her a whole new look, and Rachel had a weekend to choose a song, and catch up with Kurt on all the latest McKinley drama.

"So she broke up with him?"

"Yep, and it was awesome to watch, no offense or anything."

"No worries," he said waving his hand, "He may be my stepbrother, but when I'm with friends, he's a douche." They laughed, before walking into their mall's Starbucks.

On Monday morning, Rachel woke up extra early to practice her song one more time, do her usual elliptical exercise, and choose an outfit from her new Kurt-styled wardrobe. She wore an off the shoulder Wicked top, some dark-washed jeans, and knee-high leather boots. She styled her hair to be slightly curly, and chose to do natural make-up, with a bit darker eye shadow than usual. She smiled in satisfaction at her reflection, before going downstairs for school.

She was so glad that Glee was first period, so she put her books in her locker, and walked to Glee club, a smirk on her face.

When she got there, she got stares and nods of approval from the Glee Club.

"Damn girl, you look good." Mercedes commented.

"I have to agree, your new look doesn't want me to puke." Santana said with her eyebrows raised.

Mr. Shue was a bit shocked when she saw Rachel, and she quickly put her hand up.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I want to sing to a CERTAIN SOMEONE." She said, speaking louder on the last two words. Mr. Shue sighed quietly. Some qualities of Rachel Berry never change. Rachel winked at the band, before the piano started up in a Broadway-sounding tune.

She frowned slightly, singing the first lyrics, her hand grazing the top of the piano.

_All my life you know__  
><em>_I haven't been very love strong__  
><em>_Cause there's so many fights__  
><em>_That I thought I had never won__  
><em>_So I decided that I should just give up__  
><em>_On trying to right you're wrong_

She looked at Finn, with a smirk on her face that read "I told you so."

_And word on the street is that she did to you__  
><em>_What you did to me_  
><em>Five, four, three, two, one<em>

Rachel smiled before belting out the next lyrics, and doing a gun motion with her hands, fake-shooting at her Glee Club members.  
><em>Bang, Bang, Bang boy<em>

She did a twister looking thing with her index finger._  
><em>_You're going down, down, down boy__  
><em>_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed__  
><em>_Bang, she shot you__  
><em>_Karma tastes so sweet_

She smiled, before prancing around the choir room happily, then turning a bit angry, pointing accusingly at Finn.

_So unfortunately, for girls like me__  
><em>_There are more like you__  
><em>_Bending and breaking the rules__  
><em>_And we're making exceptions too_

She looked at Finn with fake sadness on her face, before belting out the next lines._  
><em>_But how does it feel?__  
><em>_To swim in your own tears?_

She stomped her feet angrily, pointing at Finn repeatedly._  
><em>_You lied and you lied_

She pointed her hands at her, wailing. _  
><em>_And I died and I died__  
><em>_And now you know why__  
><em>

She counted down the next lines with her fingers, before repeating the gun motion._  
><em>_Five, four, three, two, one__  
><em>_Bang ,Bang, Bang boy__  
><em>_You're going down, down, down boy__  
><em>_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed__  
><em>_Bang she shot you__  
><em>_Karma tastes so_

She laughed happily, before pointed her fake gun at Finn._  
><em>_Bang Bang Bang boy_

She did the twirl motion on her index finger, right above Finn's head._  
><em>_You're going down, down, down boy__  
><em>_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed__  
><em>_Bang she shot you__  
><em>_Karma tastes so sweet__  
><em>By now, the rest of the group was laughing, dancing along with her to the poppy, happy music, smiles on their faces. Quinn had a huge smirk directed at Finn, who was still in his seat, looking crestfallen. The music quickly slowed, the Glee kids went back into their seats, and Rachel stood in the center, raising her head slowly, and innocent, and sad look on her face._  
><em>_Bang, Bang, Bang boy__  
><em>_You're going down, down, down boy__  
><em>_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed__  
><em>_Bang she shot you__  
><em>_Karma tastes so_

She smiled widely again, clapping her hands and the rest of the club (excluding Finn), jumped again, and started dancing, and Mike pushed up a chair._  
><em>_Bang Bang Bang boy__  
><em>_You're going down, down, down boy__  
><em>_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed__  
><em>_Bang she shot you_

She fell in the chair, with her arms crossed, a smirk, and her eyebrows raised at Finn._  
><em>_Karma tastes so sweet_

The group started laughing, and Rachel hadn't felt this happy since, since, well she can't remember when. The club finally had accepted her, and she wouldn't be picked on as much anymore.

And the best part?

She was finally over Finn.

And as she walked fearlessly down the halls, her head held high, she saw Finn try to get Santana but failing. Really? He was being rejected by the sex dolphin Santana? She smiled, before putting her books into her locker, grabbing her backpack, and walking out the halls.

Getting into her car, she pushed her keys into the ignition, and her car started up.

She saw Finn walking to his car depressed. She winked at him and yelled "It's OVER!" Then she put on her sunglasses, and started blasting her song through the car.

Oh yes, Karma did taste sweet.

**I call this my intro back into writing! I hope you enjoy, I might update my other stories, but I'm probably going to delete them. I might start some full length stories in the summer, but I do not know if I should try multi-chapter stories, or stick with one-shots. Song is Bang Bang Bang by the wonderfully talented Christina Perri.**

**LOVELOVELOVE,**

**-ThouShallNotBeNamed**

**Reviews are Bliss**_  
><em>


End file.
